1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to screen printing and in particular to apparatus for screen printing on round objects and in which the surface of the object to be printed rotates in synchronism with the linear movement of the screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most apparatus for screen printing on cylindrical surfaces, the object to be imprinted is supported so that it is free to rotate. A screen stencil is positioned tangentially to the cylindrical surface and is then moved laterally while the friction between the stencil and the surface of the object causes the object to rotate as the printing ink is forced through the design openings in the screen.
In another arrangement, such as that shown by Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,153, the object to be imprinted is supported on a pair of rollers which are driven by frictional contact with a belt held under spring tension. The belt is secured at its ends to the frame that supports the stencil so that lateral movement of the stencil frame causes the stencil screen to move laterally in synchronism with the rotation of the object. The driving force of the printing assembly is produced by movement of the stencil.